nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Chargin' Chuck
Chargin' Chucks are large, burly Koopas that wear American football gear, debuting in Super Mario World. They wear white helmets with a blue and orange stripe, blue shoulder pads, red spiked cleats, and black shells, and have chubby, infant-like faces and small, squinting black eyes. In Super Mario 3D World, when their helmets are off, it is revealed that they have two spiky tufts of blue hair. History ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario World''/''Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2'' Chargin' Chucks first appeared in Super Mario World as common enemies who are quite durable against damage. Chargin' Chucks can attack in a variety of ways, including throwing baseballs, kicking footballs and flinging rocks with a shovel. They can also break through Rotating Blocks and Grab Blocks. Chargin' Chucks also act more aggressively when Mario is with Yoshi. Yoshi cannot eat this enemy, however. Other types have less direct attack patterns, such as splitting into three and charging forward and summoning or alerting other nearby enemies, such as Super Koopas and Rip Van Fish, using a whistle; one type of Chargin' Chuck also has the habit of jumping in place and clapping. Aside from the whistling Chargin' Chucks, all Chargin' Chucks, once jumped on, revert to simply trying to tackle the player. They are often found at the end of a level defending the Giant Gate. It takes three jumps on a Chargin' Chuck's head to defeat it for 800 points. Fire Mario can defeat a Chargin' Chuck with five fireballs for 1000 points (or 2000 points and three coins in the Game Boy Advance remake), as can Yoshi by spitting fireballs produced from eating a Red Shell at him. Caped Mario can defeat them with one swing for 100 points. Chargin' Chucks can also be defeated in one stomp if first hit by at least two fireballs by Fire Mario. In the Nintendo Mario Mania Player's Guide, the different types of Chargin' Chucks (except the whistling Chargin' Chucks) are each given individual names: *'Lookout Chuck:' The basic variant that always charges and tackles. *'Confused Chuck:' Rapidly throws baseballs in a straight line towards the player, and jumps if the player does. *'Passin' Chuck:' Stands in place and kicks footballs that bounce along the ground, and bounce higher and more erratically based on the terrain. *'Clappin' Chuck:' Stands in place, jumping up to clap if the player does, making it hard to jump over it safely. *'Splittin' Chuck:' Stands still, but upon approaching, splits into three to attack. It is possible to defeat it before it splits. Found only in Vanilla Dome 2, Vanilla Secret 2, and Forest of Illusion 3. *'Diggin' Chuck:' Stands still, digging rocks that roll slowly on the ground and can only be spin jumped on. Found only in Valley of Bowser 4. *'Bouncin' Chuck:' Moves around by doing high leaps, like the Splittin' Chuck. Found only in room 8 of Bowser's Castle. *'Whistlin' Chuck:' Doesn't attack even after being stomped, but whistles to summon enemies. In Forest of Illusion 2, it wakes up the Rip Van Fish above it, and in Funky, it summons Super Koopas. ''Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3'' The rushing Chargin' Chucks and the clapping variety also appear in the e-Reader accessible level "Vegetable Volley" in Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3. ''Super Mario 3D World'' After being absent for over 10 years, Chargin' Chucks return in Super Mario 3D World, which marks their first appearance in a 3D Mario game. Like in Super Mario World, Chargin' Chucks cannot normally be defeated with a single stomp, and jumping on them once causes their helmets to fly off their heads. After the first hit, they will become faster and after several seconds, put their helmets back on. Unlike in Super Mario World, it takes two normal hits to defeat a Chargin' Chuck, but a single ground-pound will instantly defeat it. Likewise, certain items can take out a Chargin' Chuck with one blow, such as a Bob-omb. When defeated, they make the same sound they made when hit in Super Mario World. ''Super Mario Odyssey'' Chargin' Chucks return in Super Mario Odyssey, as enemies in the Underground Moon Caverns of the Moon Kingdom and a secret area in the Ruined Kingdom that can be reached using a Moon Pipe. As they're wearing a helmet, Mario must first remove it from their heads before capturing them, either with a jump or a hat throw attack. In Chargin' Chuck form, Mario can charge through boulders and enemies at a high speed. Despite being good jumpers in Super Mario World, Mario is unable to jump at all while capturing them. ''Super Mario-Kun'' Chargin' Chucks appear in Super Mario-Kun in volume 6. While Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi are in balloon form, they attempt to hinder their progress by throwing a football at Mario, but the football bounces and hits one of its friends. It then throws a spiked football at Mario, making Mario fall into a Warp Pipe. Mario, however, collects a star, fires from the warp pipe, and then punches them in the face, defeating them. ''Super Mario World'' television series Chargin' Chucks also appear in the Super Mario World animated series, where they are referred to as Koopa Football Players. Due to the fact that the Koopa Football Players appear throughout several episodes of the series, they appear to have replaced Goombas and Koopa Troopas, who make relatively few appearances on the show, as Bowser's main shock troops. Nintendo Adventure Books In Dinosaur Dilemma, a group of Chargin' Chucks ambush Mario and Yoshi while they are traveling through a forest, but can be beaten if Mario grabs the Green Shell they are using as a ball, leads them to a clearing, and jumps out of the way when they charge at him, causing them all to collide and knock themselves out. In Brain Drain, some Chargin' Chucks are spotted milling about the WMUSH radio station after Iggy Koopa takes it over, and chase Luigi out of the building if he steals some Fungus Up cola from the Synapse Switcher. ''Super Mario Adventures'' In the Super Mario Adventures comic, several Chargin' Chucks, along with several Thwomps, are summoned by Wendy O. Koopa to attack Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, and Friendly Floyd during the battle in the Koopaling's Tower. ''Yoshi's Safari'' In Yoshi's Safari, a Chargin' Chuck, who attacks Mario and Yoshi by throwing Bombs while jumping from side-to-side, appears as the boss of Float Castle II. ''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker'' Chargin' Chucks reappear as enemies in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. They behave the same as in Super Mario 3D World. Chargin' Chucks can be quite devastating, due to needing to be hit twice and constantly putting back on the helmet while Captain Toad is unable to jump on them (although he can fall from a higher ledge onto the Chargin' Chuck). They are more often used to be lured to break Rock Blocks or topple Mud Troopers at a high risk. Tapping Chargin' Chucks on the Wii U GamePad makes their helmets temporarily fall off. ''Mario & Luigi'' series ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' Chargin' Chucks debut in the Mario & Luigi series in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. A group of them, known as the Chargin' Chuck Corps, are treated as a boss in a large mass, like the Dream World enemies in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. They are first seen after Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario first cross Doop Doop Dunes, where the Chargin' Chuck Corps take them away to the Twinsy Tropics Dungeon under Roy's orders. Later, they are seen again when the trio are traversing Doop Doop Dunes for the second time, where they chase them down before proceeding to battle the group. In battle, they attack by charging into a brother from the front and behind, which must be avoided using a jump. Nine of them may also line up three in a row, one in each row will hold an American football briefly, then they will all shuffle at which point the player must keep track of the ones who held the American football. They will then throw their American footballs at a bro for the first time since Super Mario World, who must counter them with the hammer. When some Chargin' Chucks are defeated, the remaining ones will call for backup; causing more Chucks to appear. They also have a chase sequence, with five of them throwing American footballs at Mario and Luigi who must hold onto Paper Mario in his airplane form to avoid them. The Chargin' Chucks may also throw their American footballs directly at Paper Mario, who must evade them. After a while, the Chargin' Chucks will fall over, allowing Paper Mario to stomp on them all at once. When enough Chargin' Chucks are defeated, they will become enraged. Eventually, they will stop calling for reinforcements allowing for them to be defeated. Once defeated, the trio continue back to the Twinsy Tropics Dungeon. ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' Chargin' Chucks appear in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions, where they are enemies and recruitable allies in Minion Quest: The Search for Bowser. They are melee troopers with high defense and power, and they attack by charging into enemies. Their Special Skill is Air Bash. Chargin' Chucks are weak against Mechakoopas. One is also seen alongside Wendy, a Boomerang Bro., a Bob-omb, and a Koopa Troopa. It is also the first game in which a Chargin Chuck is seen speaking. ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey'' In Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey, Chargin' Chucks appear in the Bowser Jr.'s Journey mode, where they are enemies and recruitable allies. Their Special Skill in this game is Smack Back Attack. ''Super Mario Party'' Chargin' Chucks make their Mario Party series debut in Super Mario Party as non-playable characters. Several Chargin' Chucks appear in the minigame Rattle and Hmmm, where they appear along with a Grrrol and a Wiggler, and Gridiron Gauntlet, where the players must dodge them as they charge through certain areas. Two Chargin' Chucks also appear running on treadmills in the background of the beginning and end cutscenes in the minigame Looking for Love. Four Chargin' Chucks appear in the background of the minigame Pep Rally. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' A Chargin' Chuck appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a Novice-class Attack-type primary spirit]with one support slot. The spirit simply raises the power of its user without granting them any special effects during battle. In World of Light, the spirit is found south-west on the Light Realm map, on the giant yellow mushroom in the mushroom gorge area. The corresponding spirit battle involves a team of four Warios fought on the Battlefield form of the Super Mario Maker stage, set in Super Mario World style. Profiles and statistics ''Mario & Luigi'' series ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' / Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey *''Minion Quest: The Search for Bowser'' / Bowser Jr.'s Journey profile: That padding makes for high POW and DEF. They tend to go overboard with their brawn and are weak against Mechakoopas. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' spirit Trivia *In Super Mario World and in the television series, the football gear they wear is green, but other sources depict it as blue. In the credits of the original Super Mario World, Chargin' Chucks wear blue gear. **Similarly, the star on the left side of their helmets is absent in all depictions as of Super Mario 3D World. *Chargin' Chucks are similar to Broozers; they are both able to break through blocks, both take a few jumps to defeat, and both chase Mario if he gets close to them. They also have the same Special Skills in Minion Quest: The Search for Bowser and Bowser Jr.'s Journey. References Category:Mario enemies Category:Mario species Category:Enemies Category:Koopas Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits